


Escape to freedom.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: AU, Fix it AU, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Suspense, darkness vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Motomi and Akira flee from the military by going down the underground tunnel... but strange things began to happen...





	Escape to freedom.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressArachnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArachnia/gifts).



> This was written in 2 hours Orz I apologize for the unrevised writing. I may have written Motomi ooc as well urgh. Please don’t take it seriously okay?

 

“Akira, it’s dark here. Hold my hand.”

After Nano helped them escaped from the army, Motomi led Akira to a sewage passageway and now they’re crossing the underground route.

“I’m fine.” Akira stubbornly insisted.

After climbing down the rusty steps , Akira could hardly see anything around him. His eyes hadn’t adjusted to the darkness and he felt uneasy swallowed by the shadows of the abandoned area.

“Just walk on, I’ll be right behind you.”

Suddenly a gust of wind passed by and both Motomi and Akira shivered. It didn’t help that they’re both drenched wet from the rain above ground.

“Idiot, what if we’ll get separated? I don’t know how long it’ll take us to reach the other side of this tunnel. It may take us the whole night.”

Grumbling at Motomi’s words, Akira reluctantly let the older man held his hand. Akira felt silly trying to catch Motomi’s hand in the darkness. They missed a few times that Akira even took an uncertain step forward just to catch it. Surely Motomi hadn’t walk that fa…. Got it! The youth mentally sighed a relief when he grasped Motomi’s hand finally.

But…

“Huh?”

“What?”

“Your hand is cold, Ossan.”

Motomi blinked, “what are you talking about? It’s your hand that’s cold. Well, we were running under the rain so you must be shivering right now.” At this his partner grinned, “want me to warm you up?”

Akira rolled his eyes, “no thanks.” Yet he didn’t let go of his hold.

Strange, somehow Motomi’s scent of tobacco wasn’t as strong like that morning. Plus even his voice seemed a bit distant when they were supposed to be only less than two feet apart.

“It’s really dark here…” Akira commented and unknowingly held the hand firmly. The hand held back and it made Akira blushed a bit. It’s not that he was scared. He just felt a bit uneasy… By now he could faintly see the shadow outline of Motomi’s backside.

Strange… did Motomi got a few inches shorter?

Motomi rubbed his thumb against the frozen hand in his hold reassuringly, “It’s okay, I’m here.” He wanted to pull his lover into a hug but the small act of intimacy didn’t seem to reach Akira much. What a cute and clueless kid.

Akira was about to say something until his sharp hearing picked up a strange sound.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what? Mice?”

Akira shook his head then felt stupid because Motomi obviously couldn’t see him in this immense darkness. “No, it’s something else.”

Motomi chuckled then playfully teased him, “oh yeah? are you scared that there might be… ghosts down here?”

The younger man glared at Motomi’s back, “I’m serious. I heard… footsteps.”

“Ghost don’t have legs, Akira. They like to be dramatic and fly around, scaring people instead of walking along with us.”

Akira felt like throwing a pebble at him, he hissed in a whisper, “Don’t you hear it? These footsteps… I think we’re being followed.”

Alarmed now, Motomi stopped walking and protectively pulled Akira to the side of the wall. Shielding him with his body. He half expected Akira to protest but then felt confused at the body in his arms.

“Akira… since when did you grew a bit taller?” Blindly in the dimness of their surrounding, Motomi touched the youth from his arms then up to his neck and jaw. “Was your hair this long to your shoulders?”

He sounded so confused. In this darkness he could see the outline of Akira’s body but where was the fluffy fur of his hoodie? And why did he smell a faint scent of blood from him too?

Akira felt confused as well then crossed his arms on his chest, “What are you talking about? And why are you facing the wall? I’m right… here...” He trailed off when his eyes adjusted enough to the darkness and could see Motomi a bit better…

And he saw…

Motomi with someone pinned to the wall…

“N-Nano?”

The super solider blinked.

Motomi blinked.

Akira blinked.

“GYAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!”

Motomi released an unmanly scream and stepped back as if a mouse bit his toe! Ungraciously he fell to his butt.

Both of them stared in shock at the human experiment. Nano stared back with an expressionless expression. Still leaning against the wall, for a split second he seemed a bit sad that Motomi no longer held him close. His tilted his head to the side with an air of innocence. Never mind that his left arm was still drenched with Emma’s blood and possibly more.

Motomi’s first instinct was to reach for his gun because for more than ten years he programmed his mind to kill off Nano so that the inhuman project will never see the light of day again. But then he stopped himself and held his head, “wait a minute here, hold on! How did you get here? Last we saw you was up there and the pursuers were… How was it possible you’re here and—“

Akira cut his words as he reached towards the former solider, “Did you follow us?”

Nano’s lavender eyes shined in the darkness from Motomi’s bewildered look to Akira’s relieved face. He nodded and began to speak.

“You said… I’m now… allowed to choose my colour… and… I wanted to make sure… you’re both… safe.”

Akira was speechless. Maybe it’s only been 15 minutes since they entered the dark pathway and already Nano obliterated the pursuers and caught up with them here?

“Are you hurt?”

He reached up to touch Nano’s hand.It’s cold to the digits. A familiar tingling coldness like one touches an icicle. Fragile yet… beautiful.

“This… this coldness…”

Akira lost his voice, he… he knew this hand.

Nano blinked again then held Akira’s hand and much to Motomi’s shock, reached out to him as well!

“Let’s go. I know a shorter path…”

Motomi still haven’t move from the floor. Even in the shadows, Akira could see the conflict of emotions from his lover. As if putting on a mask, Motomi hardened his expression and commanded, “Just tell me, I’ll lead Akira there safely. Now let go of Akira. Akira, come here.”

Akira frowned, “What are you saying? Nano is showing us the way to escape faster. I thought we already talked about this.”

“But.. Akira…”

Akira felt hurt. Was Motomi’s speech to Emma half an hour ago was just a show? He thought Motomi knew better by now. He held Nano’s hand firmly and even stepped closer into the former soldier’s embrace.

“You said Nano saved us from the military. He protected us! Now it’s OUR turn to save him. I’m not leaving Toshima without him. Let’s go, Ossan. Let’s escape from here… together. “

At those words, Motomi froze in shock.

Together? Him, Akira and the child soldier?

To be frank, a small part of him still saw Nano as a dangerous individual. He didn’t want to loose another loved one. But that’s just the jerk side of him, putting the blame on Nano so it’s easier to not feel responsible over his family’s death.

Motomi thought he should stop acting like a child and man up. Accept his guilt. Look Nano right in the eyes and see him not just a weapon but for Nano himself.

Nano looked back at him, his eyes shined beautifully. Motomi’s heart skipped a beat. Confused, he brushed it off.

“Ahem…” he faked a cough. Damn it, why was he blushing?

Hanging his head, he chuckled with a self depreciating smile.

“You’re right, Akira. I’m such an idiot.”

He reached up, not for the gun but to… grasp Nano’s hand.

“Let’s get outta here.”

The attractive man effortlessly pulled Motomi up to his feet and Akira sighed a relieved. He stood close to both Nano and his lover. For a moment he thought he have to argue with Motomi again or leave him as he escape with their hero. There’s no way he’ll ever leave Nano again. Yet he didn’t want to abandon Motomi too. Akira didn’t quite get it… He didn’t want to choose between them. He wanted BOTH of them. It’s a strange… selfish feeling. But who cares?

While Akira was lost in his thoughts, Motomi let out another unmanly shriek. He belatedly realized the familiar feeling from Nano’s hand!

“What the… wait! So I was holding YOUR hand all these time?”

Akira was speechless too but didn’t let go of Nano’s hold, “that wind… was you?”

Nano didn’t reply, merely walking onwards. He’s not used to talking this much, not like he had someone to talk to all these years.

“This way.” He said and turned a corner, both hands never letting go of the two people.

“Oi, oi. Are you sure this is the right way, Premier? According to my intel, the best path is the straight path. “

Motomi argued but didn’t let go. His thumb brushed against Nano’s skin. It felt… nice.

“I trust him, Ossan.” Akira said. “Let’s let Nano lead us.”

Motomi faked an offended tone, “oh yeah? So you’re saying I’m not reliable? Fine then, see if I let you cuddle close if we have to sleep overnight here until we reach the exit. No matter how much you beg me that it’s cold and scary.”

Akira smiled a rare smile. “You’re such a kid.”

“I am not~!”

Nano walked on silently, listening to their banter echoed with the click clack of their shoes. Reminded of a pair of cats that used to trailed after his heels.

Yes, he’s not used to be in the company of someone longer than this. But he didn’t mind, their hands were both warm. Akira’s hand was cute and smaller than his. Motomi’s hand was bigger and he could feel the traces of small scars. Yet it wasn’t unpleasant. Motomi’s hand wasn’t like Emma’s who touched him with a motive, that’s why he ripped it and watched it slowly destroyed and returned to earth. Ridding him of any traces of her.

Akira said he don’t have to ask anyone’s permission to choose his own colour.

If this was how it felt to grasp his own shade, then he’ll hold on forever.

For once Nano looked forward to the possible future and not give up to what’s been fated by fate.

He chose to be with these two, together forever til they reach the grave.

…….

…………..

  
……………………

End?

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a dear friend as I saw she had been troubled lately. This was one of those what-if moments and I wanted to write more possible polyship stories of these 3. Two hours later and I’m done XDD I’m sure I’ll be so embarrassed reading this by tomorrow akdndnsldnskn thank you for spending the time to read this!


End file.
